cawfandomcom-20200216-history
DCW Digital Championship Wrestling
Digital Championship Wrestling (DCW) once started off on NoDQ forums and expanded on CAW Underground. To which it has went throw a lot of changes from being called Dangerous Championship Wrestling to Digital Championship Wrestling. The owner of this fantasy league is the man with the three Rs Triple R. = DCW History = Started on Nodq forums in the caw section as an unknown league with few to no fan base. The first show was called DCW Rush to which turned out to be a flop to where people where complaining about certain CAWs that where on the show. But that did not stop Triple R. He continued on with the show and creating a tournament called the Crossroads tournament. To which it would end on the CPV called Crossroads. = DCW Shows = DCW Rush! The first ever show DCW Rush started in 2005 but got canned after some bad matches and few views but returned after the boom of DCW Download. With Rush! back trying to get the A brand spot once more was a hard task to face off with but with getting some of the top superstars from Download onto Rush!. Which made Rush! back to the A Brand once more. Canceled shows These are canceled shows that at one time was used to help out DCW while Rush was having trouble getting back up DCW Download While DCW Rush! was having problems getting things together. The Owner Triple R had decided to use WWE Wrestlemania XIX to make this show. With it turning out to be a great show all thanks to the Action X Division, which was like TNA's X Division but a little bit better. With the Action X Division paving the way on Download with stars of the likes of Inu Yasha, Gohan, Trunks, Leon, and others showing that you didn't have to be a musical man to be a main event er. With the run of 50 episodes on September 2, 2008 DCW had decided to cancel Download. With no big name superstars to carry the show and that the Action X Title was retired the board had felt Download needed to be closed. DCW Danger Zone Danger Zone was to take the spot of DCW Rush! but could not do anything past 9 episodes to where DCW board canceled it. DCW Saturday Night Slam Another show that was to take Rush's spot as the A brand show. Which never got off the ground too much. But their are plains to bring it back as somewhat of a Sunday Night Heat for DCW Rush! DCW Click Per Views January: New Year Mayhem February: March:Crossroads April:No Limits May: Slamfest June: Summer Bash July: Heat Wave August:Total Warfare September:Final Justice October: Maximum Carnage November:Battles Giving December: Cyber Christmas Chaos = DCW Roster = male Axel Stone Beyond the Grave Billy Coen Danny Phantom Dark Jak Future Trunks Gene Starwind Jake Long JORGEN VON STRANGLE KENNY MCCORMICK Knuckles Leon S. Kennedy Max Payne Ryu Hayabusa Sam Fisher Savage Dragon Sean Matsuda Smoke diva Ada Wong Blaze Fielding Felicia Jill Valentine Lara Croft Power Girl Rebbecca Chambers Regina Starfire Stripperella stable/tag team MIB Agent J Agent K The New Revolution Android 13 Edward Carnby Guile J.A.X. Japanese Anime eXchange KIBA INUZUKA Ranma Saotome New Age Goths Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Yusuke Urameshi TMNT Michelangelo Raphael Battletoads Pimple Rash Zitz DCW Championship DCW Digital/ World Title Current Champion: Guile Goku (World Champion) Vegeta (World Champion) Beyond the Grave (World Champion) Trunks (World Champion) Trunks (Digital Champion) DCW JR weight/ Nexus Title Current Champion: Smoke Clown Freak (Jr weight Champion) Michelangelo (Jr weight Champion then changes it to the Nexus Title) Edward Elric (Nexus Champion) DCW Us Champion (retired) Last Champion: Master Chief Snake Eyes Guile Thing DCW Tag Team Champions Current Champions: Michelangelo Raphael The Immortals (Reptile & Scorpion) DCW Ms. Hardcore Champion Current Champion: Jill Valentine Regina Felicia Power Girl DCW Women Champion (retired) Kim Possible Power Girl Blackfire DCW Miss America Champion (retired) Starfire Olsen Twins Ada Wong Jill Valentine DCW Virtual X Championship (retired) Dark Jak DCW LiveTV Championship Current Champion: Jake Long